


The Palmer Sisters

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bare Bottom, Consensual spanking, F/F, Library, School, Sisters, Spanking, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: [Story contains spanking]





	

Dannie and Donna Palmer were two of the cutest girls to ever come into my library. Twins identical to the freckles peppered over their light brown skin, the shine of the jade green eyes, the crinkle of their night black hair. The day I met them, Friday of the first week of the semester, they were even identically dressed in sleeveless black shirts and close fitting blue jeans.

It was immediately obvious, though, that Donna was the outgoing, smiling, talkative one while Dannie was the quiet, closed-expression, introverted one. Curiously, Dannie, though introverted, was clearly the one in charge of the two, a fact driven home for me the first time I saw Dannie spank Donna.

They were whispering at each other furiously when three-thirty rolled around and I told them to wrap it up. They made their way to the door as I was shutting off the lights in my office and I looked up just in time to see Dannie smack her sister's bottom as they when through the doors. It wasn't a gentle smack either. Dannie wasn't playing around.

Over the next few weeks I convinced myself I must have been imagining things, because Dannie and Donna were sweet to each other. I've seen a lot of sibling rivalry in my time as a high school librarian: I've seen big brothers punch little brothers and big sisters scorn little sisters. But Dannie and Donna were each other's best friend.

Soon, they were two of my most frequent customers. I saw a lot of different students, being the librarian, but Dannie and Donna were in the library every spare moment. When I opened at seven, they were the first in. When I closed at three-thirty, they were the last out. They came in during lunch periods and passing periods. And though they were identical, I was soon able to tell them apart by their demeanor.

"How ya doing this morning, Mr. Maddow?" Donna would say.

"Just fine, thank you Donna. How are you?"

"I'm good."

While Dannie would just give me a smile and a nod, which I would return in kind.

The second time I witnessed Dannie spank her sister, it was a bit more serious. We were a couple of months into the semester, autumn chill drove students indoors. Shorts were replaced with jeans, leggings appeared under skirts, long sleeves were quickly the norm. It was Thursday after school. I was pushing in chairs, logging off computers, and generally putting things in order. I nodded at the girls as I moved through their end of the library, but they were focused on homework.

I returned to my office to look over book reviews for that month's order when I suddenly heard the unmistakable crack of palm on bottom. Three quick cracks followed by a yelp. From the doorway of my office, I watched as Dannie, one hand firmly gripping Donna's upper arm, swung her palm with maternal force.

Stunned, I turned away and acted as though I hadn't noticed. When three-thirty rolled around, I called to them that it was time to go. I watched them leave, arm in arm, Donna rubbing her skirt-clad bottom gingerly.

Dannie and Donna Palmer quickly became my favorites. Teachers, of course, aren't supposed to have favorites, but we all know that's a lie. The Palmer girls loved popular and classic literature, old movies and new, classical music and modern rock. They liked to debate, not just argue, but actually debate: including economic policy, foreign affairs, and the criminal justice system. They always signed in when they came from class, never tried to sneak in food or drink, and were always polite. If I hadn't sworn off having my own children decades ago, they might have convinced me to give it a try.

The third time I witnessed Dannie spanking Donna it was enough to set my heart racing. It was the end of the semester. Finals had been taken and no one was hanging around after school in the library. I was certain I had the place to myself, so it was a bit of a shock when Donna appeared at the door to my office.

"Hey, Mr. Maddow, do you have a pen I could borrow? Mine's run out of ink."

I started and she giggled.

"I didn't scare you, did I?"

I laughed. "What are you doing here? Finals are over."

She nodded. "Donna and I have next semester's reading list and want to get an early start."

"Of course you do," I said.

I opened a desk drawer, fished out a pen and handed it over.

"You're still not locking up until three-thirty, right?"

I nodded. "Just like always."

"Good," she said.

A couple minutes later, I heard the unmistakable sound of two sisters quarreling. My teahcerly instincts kicked in and I prepared to break up the fight, but when I got to the back corner of the library that was the Palmer girls' favorite study spot, I did not find a fight. Instead, Donna was tummy down on the floor, Dannie sitting on her back, pinning her.

"I told you Jeremy Stone was nothing but trouble, but you didn't listen."

"I'm sorry!" Donna said. "Please don't spank me."

"Oh, you're getting a spanking," Dannie said. "You know you deserve this."

And because Donna didn't argue the point, and I knew Donna could argue a point, I surmised silence was assent. Like I said, I don't have children, never wanted children, and one of the reasons was that I was certain I wouldn't know how to discipline properly. I never thought of myself as someone who would spank kids, but then again, I didn't think of myself as someone who wouldn't. When Donna started spanking Dannie with efficient intensity, I cringed. It pained me to see one of my favorites to obviously suffering. At the same time, Dannie's scolding made the spanking seem warranted.

"I warned you," Dannie said. "I told you that boy was just out to put a notch on his belt. I told you he'd dump you as soon as he got what he wanted."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Donna wailed.

Several spanks later, Dannie acknowledged me. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Mr. Maddow. I suppose I should get her home. Daddy's going to be furious."

"No," Donna pleaded again. "Please don't tell daddy. Can't you just finish it?"

Donna looked up from her sister's bottom to me and said, "I don't think Mr. Maddow wants to watch me blister your bare butt." She looked at me questioningly.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Girls, I don't think this is any of my business. If you think it's better to take care of this here than at home, you're certainly welcome to use the library."

Dannie thought it over for a moment the nodded and said, "Thank you, Mr. Maddow. I think it'd be better to take care of this now instead of worrying our daddy over it. Would you mind locking the door?"

I did as the girl asked, locking the door and turning out the lights. I stood at the checkout counter and watched Dannie pull her sister's skirt up and push her sister's panties down and even in the winter afternoon light I got a clear view of Donatella Palmer's naked bottom and the thorough spanking Daniella Palmer gave it.

I must admit I'd been spanked a few times myself as a child for miscellaneous naughtiness and my mother was no slouch of a spanker, or so I thought. But this was no seven or eight quick whacks. Dannie made sure to cover every inch of her sister's bottom with her palm, spanking firmly, consistently, and thoroughly. For her part, Donna drummed her toes on the library carpet and wailed piteously though she never made any serious attempt, so far as I could tell, to get away. She accepted her sisterly chastisement with more aplomb than I think I could have managed.

When it was over, Dannie got to her feet and helped her sister up. Donna, I noticed, did not pull her panties up. They gathered their things, pulled on their coats and their backpacks and Donna hugged Dannie fiercely. For a couple of minutes, Dannie cried into her sister's shoulder. When she was ready, they made their way toward the front doors, and me.

"Thank you, Mr. Maddow," Donna said, her cheerful outgoingness coming through even the tears. "I really appreciate you letting us use your space.

Dannie just nodded in her usually introverted way.

"Not at all, girls. The space is yours anytime you need it."

They giggled and blushed.

Several more times that year, on an afternoon when everyone else had gone home, Donna came to me and asked if she and her sister could have the library for a few minutes after hours. Each time I acquiesced and offered to take a lap around the school until they were done, but each time Donna said Dannie preferred if I stayed. After each spanking, once the sisters had hugged and everything was all right again, Dannie would ask me if she had spanked her sister too hard. I tried to explain that I had little experience in the matter, but the girls insisted I was one of the nicest and wisest people they'd ever met, which made me blush.

They persisted until I said, "Dannie, I think you spank your sister fairly."

That pleased them both.


End file.
